Grey
Grey was an altered chimpanzee and a follower of Koba who assists in the bonobo's plans to annihilate the humans and to bring about a war. Before his death in War for the Planet of the Apes: Revelations, Grey was a member of the Ape Council as well as a soldier of the Ape Army. History Early Life Ten years ago, during the infamous Ape Rebellion Grey was liberated from captivity and joined his fellow apes in escaping from the city of San Francisco and making it to see freedom in the Muir Wood Park. At some unknown point, he met and befriended another chimpanzee named Stone and the two would later befriend the bonobo Koba becoming his faithful followers always accompanying him and listening to every order he gave. Dawn of the Planet of the Apes Grey is first seen in the forest with the other apes when they discover that a group of humans shot one of them in the woods. After the humans were scared off by the apes, Caesar assigns him, Stone and Koba to follow them back to their destination to see how many humans remain. He is seen again when Caesar leads the Ape Army to the human colony to personally issue a warning to not enter Ape territory or else there will be a war. Later on, Grey watched as Caesar allowed Malcolm and his group to work on the dam to repower the city. He would then accompany Stone and Koba back to the city to spy on the humans due to Koba mistrust of humanity and the trio would find a secret armory of guns powerful enough to wipe out all the apes in the village. Hurrying back to the ape village, the trio spot Blue Eyes whom they interrogate over the location of his father and are told he is at the dam with the humans. Grey accompanies Koba to the dam and watches as he confronts Caesar over his aiding the humans who have just threatened the lives of his sons and are a threat to their people. When Koba states Caesar loves humans more than his own sons which causes Caesar to angrily lash out at Koba and beat him for his insolence. Grey and Stone could do nothing but watch as Caesar continues to horribly injure their leader to the near brink of death before stopping. This beating would ultimately lead to Koba secretly plan to overthrow Caesar as Alpha. Later when eating in peace and quiet, Grey asks the sulking Koba if they should tell Caesar about the armory, but Koba tells Grey to keep it to himself. Koba's Usurpation That night Koba who has gotten a gun finds and kills an isolated Carver stealing his hat and liter. While Koba supposedly assassinates Caesar, Grey along with Stone burn the Ape Village the destruction of their homes and "death" of their leader put the apes in a panic until Koba taking power for himself orders them to calm down and take up arms against the humans. Grey would then join his people in the attack against the humans where they would kill many of the humans and destroy half of the city. City of Apes The next morning, the apes have taken control of the city with many of the humans being dead or captured as Koba wanted them to see what life was like in a cage. Grey became Koba's right hand ape being seen next to him during the occupation of the city which he seems content with as they have defeated Humans and taken their home. Fall of Koba Later on, Grey was with Koba at the balcony of the Human Shelter where they see a startling sight Caesar alive and well. Stunned at this, Grey moved aside as Caesar made his way to confront Koba over his actions and would bear witness over the pair's battle for supremacy occurred. An explosion caused by Dreyfus happened and destroyed half of the tower which had many of his people caught in the crossfire. Grey got pinned under debris. He saw Koba approach him and lifted the debris, but only to grab the gun and dropped the debris back on Grey. Grey then saw Caesar dropped the dreadful bonobo to his death. Following Caesar Later on, Grey was freed from the debris and became a follower to Caesar. He is seen along with other apes holding Malcolm at gunpoint when he comes out the building to speak with Caesar who yells at them to leave the human alone. Afterwards he is seen bowing down to Caesar with the other apes awaiting the battle with the humans to come. War for the Planet of the Apes: Revelations Although Grey returned to Caesar's army, Caesar did not fully trust him anymore. Grey picked up on this, as did Red, a gorilla that still believed in Koba's leadership. Red convinced Grey to leave Caesar's army to create a troop of their own, made up of Koba's followers, with Grey as their new alpha in Koba's place. Grey's position proved to be short lived, however. When he stood against Red's bid to kill Cornelia shortly after they left Caesar's allegiance, Red turned on him and shot him in the face at close range, killing him. Grey's death was very similar to that of Ash. Both had stood against a rogue ape for what they believed was right, and both had been killed for it. Before Grey's death, Red had insisted that the chimpanzee was their leader, though the gorilla had seemed to merely use him as a pawn to put his own plans into action and the moment that Grey did not go along with his ideas, he turned against him. Colliding Dimensions It has been confirmed that Grey will appear in Colliding Dimensions, but it is unknown how he will survive in the film, as he was killed by Red in War for the Planet of the Apes: Revelations. Also, it is unknown how much a role Grey will play. Personality Dawn of the Planet of the Apes From what has been seen from his actions, it is shown that Grey is a firm follower in Koba and it has been seen that both possess a penchant love for violence and live only for the amount of destruction. Moreover he is seen by Koba's side supporting his actions throughout most of the movie and soon becomes his right hand ape during the occupation of the city. Later on, Grey was left trapped which is where he saw the true colors of his self-appointed leader who abandoned him to his fate. This betrayal most likely shocked him and made him realize that he swore allegiance to a violent psychopath and caused him to feel foolish for his blind loyalty. He was then freed from being trapped and became loyal to Caesar showing him the same loyalty as he did Koba. War for the Planet of the Apes: Revelations Grey was shown to be unhappy that Caesar no longer trusted him to the same extent as he had before, but needed convincing to turn away from Caesar even so. Grey's morals won out in the end, however, as he refused to take part in killing Cornelia during the birth of Rain's infants, as it went against their custom during this sacred time. This proved that Grey was not all bad and did still believe in some of Caesar's ways. He was willing to fight for what he believed to be right, against a close comrade, showing that he did not always blindly follow without thought. Grey showed tremendous courage before his death, challenging Red to a brawl, which he very nearly won despite being smaller and weaker. Were it not for Red's gun, Grey might have actually been victorious, proving his strength. Colliding Dimensions Coming soon! Relationships Coming soon! Trivia Coming soon! Notes *Rather than "Gray" - the typical spelling within the United States - the character's name is spelt as "Grey" - the typical spelling in all other English-speaking regions. *Despite his name, Grey is colored brown. Gallery Coming soon! References External links Coming soon! Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Animals Category:Apes Category:Chimpanzees Category:Antagonists Category:Reformed Category:Protagonists Category:Deceased Category:Planet of the Apes characters Category:Fictional characters